Talk:Bambietta Basterbine
Lol At first, I was like "Wait, Ten hates this chick's guts. Why is he..." and then I saw how much you'd altered her personality xD Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 12:47, November 21, 2013 (UTC) : I'm glad that I've gained a reputation for hating her =w= Yes, I changed her enormously. And there is much more to come. I actually like this incarnation, and, if you knew how intensely I hated Kubo's version of her, that's saying a lot. 16:39, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Theme Song Love it! It is about time someone gets a Katy Perry theme song. XD Prodigy (Talk) 18:51, November 21, 2013 (UTC) : I'm usually not a fan of her music, but I have to say, I really like that song. Stumbled on it by accident and haven't stopped listening to it since. 21:43, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I had similar opinions, honestly. I really don't listen to her much, but I do like a few songs, including this one. It doesn't really help that they are super catchy either. :P Wolf (Howl at the Moon) 22:53, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Originality Sucks With that in mind, just change a character with no personality whatsoever and BAM! you got a cute chick with awesome powers. lol The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 20:29, November 22, 2013 (UTC) : Agreed. She was abhorrent in the manga. If she'd had some dimension with her character, at least she may have become likable. 22:36, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Excellent Work! It always pleases me to see canon characters reimagined and made into original characters, particularily if they happen to be underdeveloped in the actual story. Its a pretty awesome part of being a roleplayer to be able ot roleplay with your favorite characters in the settings you choose. Among reimagined canon characters, I find this Bambietta to be very interesting, she's got a fleshed out personality, a clear goal, many quirks and a believeable background, I believe in this character, Ten. She's probably superiour to her canon counterpart by quite the wide margin. Njalm (talk) 00:16, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I, too, agree with the notion from N. This is quite a good job you've done, Ten! And damn you for getting me hooked onto Unconditionally! :<~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 06:27, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you both for your kind words. I'm glad everyone approves of the direction I'm taking her. There's still a lot more work to be done, and I want her to be a profound character — separate, entirely, from the character Kubo made. 08:38, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : Indeed, I think this girl is really fascinating, and while her name might be Bambietta, and her appearance is that of a canon character, its still plain that this is your character. I'm glad you've finally begun to set canon aside to allow yourself more freedom. The Ten I knew a few months ago would probably not do that. Its also excellent that you've not borrowed even a single sentence from her Bleach wiki counterpart. It makes her very worthwhile as an article, and a good example on how you should treat canon characters in a Fanon Setting, no-one wants to see carbon-copy after carbon-copy about the exact same character after all, that just feels like spam. --Njalm (talk) 22:03, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Broken Distant stars Come in black or red I've seen their worlds Inside my head They connect with the fall of man They breathe you in Then dive as deep as they can There's nothing you can do for them They are the force between When the sunlight is arising There's nothing you can say to him He is an outer hear & the space has been broken It's broken '' ''Our love Broken It's broken Our love ''Broken '' Kinda what I think of when looking at Bambietta and her mom. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 17:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Expansion of Character I only skimmed over this article, and I have to say that I love how much you expanded on her. Great job,Tenny! --Achrones150 23:57, August 6, 2014 (UTC)